A rectangle is $4$ meters long. The rectangle is also $2$ meters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $4\text{ m}$ $2\text{ m}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 meters. The width is 2 meters. Thus the area is $4\times2$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 2 = 8 $ We can also count 8 square meters.